


Footfall Pursuit

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, Lock Picking, Missing Scene, Spooky, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Shaggy and Daphne seek shelter, and their missing friends.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Footfall Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenofodysseus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/gifts).



As always, splitting up was a bad idea.

Shaggy hated it when they did it, but every time Fred insisted upon it. Only this time, instead of going with Daphne as he usually did, Fred took Velma to investigate some rather oddly-shaped tracks trailing away from the back of the Mystery Machine, which had been broken into the night before.

There had been a noise and Shaggy and Daphne had taken off like twin shots, running down a trammeled pathway toward apparent safety.

Shaggy looked up and whined. “Like, why is it always spooky, abandoned houses?” Shaggy asked, throwing his hands out before himself in exasperation. The dark-shrouded, eerie looking place loomed over his head like a hectoring teacher, but he tried to look brave as he and Daphne ran through the dark and ominous woodlands, the trees grey and twisted over their heads like snarls in a witch’s hair.

“I don’t know, Shaggy,” Daphne grumbled as they ran up the porch stairs of the large, spooky mansion before them. “I guess we’re just bad housguests.” She knelt before the door and glanced over her shoulder, to make sure the ghosts they’d attracted back in the clearing weren’t following them.

“Why can’t we investigate something simple? Like a disappearing milkshake at a diner? Or something cute and fuzzy, like a bunch of missing toys at a teddy bear factory?” He wrapped his skinny arms around his middle and sighed. The wind rushed toward them, and he heard someone whispering his name. Goosebumps broke out all over Shaggy’s body, and he crouched lower to Daphne. “Hurry!”

Daphne let out a long, soft sigh as the door gave. She plunged her hairpin into the lock and swirled it around until the metal groaned and gave, the knob twisting rightward. Then, entry gained, she grabbed Shaggy by the collar and pulled him into the house, then kicked the door shut.

They both took a second to catch their breath before Daphne pulled out a small, battery-operated flashlight and lit it, causing various things to scatter into the distance.

“If I offer you one Scooby Snack, will you help me lift that slat and hammer it over the window so they can’t get in?” 

There was a groaning of the wood as they finally got into the house. “You don’t need to give me any Scooby Snax to get me to do that!” He grabbed a slat and started hammering away, and she held the door until it felt solid under their grip.

It was a small creature comfort and something that offered them the barest of comforts against the elements, but it was enough to make Shaggy feel safe. 

Daphne was visibly satisfied with their progress. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s see if we can find everyone else.”

Shaggy nodded his head and followed Daphne into the house. Whatever happened after that – and whether those ghosts that had stolen those diamonds out of the museum’s display – at least he’d have Daphne’s ingenuity to lean on.


End file.
